bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Namari Seijun
Namari Seijun (訛り清純 Seijun Namari) is a Hoshiirei, a unique species created from the melding of hundreds of Blanks. She is notable for being the first "successful" Hoshiirei, the first to pass beyond the newborn stage and into the settled stage. Appearance Namari's most notable trait is her shocking resemblance to Rukia Kuchiki. Like Rukia, she is short and petite and has pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. Due to her resemblance to Rukia, she also resembles (by extension) Hisana Kuchiki, Rukia's older sister. She seems to favor more "modern" clothes, unlike Rukia herself, and has a constantly changing wardrobe. Personality Namari is a kind, innocent, and thoughtful person, who also shows signs of being clumsy, ditzy, shy and absentminded. She is innocent when it comes to romance, and she does not like to lie to anyone. She also has a verbal tic, "-kya", though it seems to be of her own choosing, as, when someone pointed out that she stopped using it, she gave "-ponyo" and "-nyaa" a try, before settling back to "-kya" again. Due to having no memories from any of the Blanks used to form her (as Blanks have no memories themselves) Namari is curious about the world, craving knowledge. She is easily fascinated with things such as typha plants and large valleys. Having been born in the Dangai, she considers the World of the Living to be (naturally of course) beautiful by comparison. History Namari is a Hoshiirei, a being born from the combination of multiple Blanks. As such, she was born in the Dangai, where Blanks manifest. Like all Hoshiirei when first formed, she entered the "newborn stage" a stage filled with fear due to the Hoshiirei being a completely new person and having no idea who they are or where they are. Unlike many Hoshiirei before however, she progressed through the "newborn stage" at a rapid pace, moving into the "settled stage" in 6 months. After reaching the "settled stage" and developing her powers, she was able to leave the Dangai. When she first entered the World of the Living, she was truly fascinated with everything it had to offer. Powers & Abilities Being a Hoshiirei, Namari is the result of the merging of several hundred Blanks. As such, she possesses abilities of them, as well as her own abilities unique to the species. Konsō Immunity: Like Blanks, Namari lacks a Chain of Fate, and as such, are immune to the Konsō a Shinigami can perform on other souls. Wareru Tenchi (割れる天地 Torn World): Hoshiirei are capable of forming a portal that leads to the Valley of Screams. Due to the fact that the Valley of Screams is a natural occurrence, appearing every so often, this power cannot be used often. Namari states that she herself has never used this technique, because the most recent time the Valley of Screams appeared was during her "newborn stage" and she was in no fit state to use any power. Shapeshifting: Like other Hoshiirei, Namari is capable of shapeshifting, changing her appearance to suit her current needs. She rarely uses this power however, unless she wants to play pranks. This power is drawn from Blanks. Unique Energy Attack: Stemming from their control of Blanks, Hoshiirei are able to use weapons formed from Blanks to launch a high-powered energy attack. At the instance of the slash, the weapon absorbs their spiritual energy and releases it from the weapon in the form of highly condensed spiritual energy , magnifying the slash attack that flies forward. Zanpakutō Efude (絵筆 Paintbrush) is the name of Namari's Zanpakutō. Because she likes to have fun more than battle, she is rarely seen using her blade. When sealed, it takes the form of a wakizashi with a "starburst" guard. *'Shikai:' The Shikai release is "Edit Over" (編越し Hen Goshi). Upon uttering the release command, a wave of invisible spirit energy bursts from her body, covering a vast amount of land and spreading far into the sky. She also gains a small glowing blade of energy, pink in color, and her eyes themselves glow a vivid pink. :Shikai Special Ability: Efude's Shikai Special Ability allows Namari to control the surroundings to suit her liking. With an ability like this, she can completely alter the area she is in, such as changing an active volcano into a snowing mountain. She literally edits the surrounds, erasing things she doesn't like and can replace them with something more "favorable". She is also able to "control" the surroundings, such as bending vines to her will and using them as ropes to bind opponents, or creating waves out on open ocean. She can even create "weather effects" such as storms or twisters, though in Shikai, her power to do this is limited. *'Bankai:' Efude Kasanegaki (絵筆重ね書き Paintbrush Overwrite): In Bankai, her appearance doesn't change much, however, in addition to the glowing eyes and energy blade from Shikai, Namari now gains glowing markings all over her body, which flash bright when she "overwrites". Like her eyes, they glow a vivid pink. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Efude Kasanegaki's ability remains the same, but is strengthened, thus allowing Namari to do more with it. Namari is capable of completely "editing" (now called "overwriting") a city about the size of Karakura Town itself, showing how much farther her "influence" spreads in this form. In concentrated areas of land or otherwise known as "overwriting areas" the effects created are explosively increased. Such as a standard pond becoming a large wall of water vapor and a luscious area of grass into a large drought area. She is also capable of placing special effects on the areas she rewrites, an example being creating an area which blocks the use of all Zanpakutō (it is worth noting this even negates the power of Zanpakutō that negate the power of other Zanpakutō). Category:Hoshiirei Category:Female Category:Original Character